hinata senju
by jman1122
Summary: beaten alone sealed abandoned found by the man she loves taken in by the woman he respects she becomes strong she becomes courageous she becomes happy also there is a little lemon first one I wrote so yeah (I SUCK AT ENGLISH STOP TELLING ME JUST READ THE STORY OR DON'T)


something i have been working on for a while one shot for now

but i might write some more eventually but just leave it as a one shot for now

* * *

Naruto yawns walking through the back alleys of the leaf he hears a whimper and sees a pile of rubbish move "another stuck cat" Naruto says "you alright kitty" he says moving the rubbish to see a naked girl

"what the" Naruto says he checks for a pulse and she cries and whimpers "hey are you alright" Naruto says looking over what he can see for injuries seeing only bruises "miss do I have permission to pick you up and take me to the hospital" Naruto says she gives a small nod

Naruto makes four clones three lay down and transform into a stretcher Naruto and the clone go to move her "Hinata" Naruto shouts causing her to whimper he takes his jacket off and puts it over her body he carries her to the hospital and gets her put in his room "I just heard Naruto Uzumaki came in but that can't be because its past his bed time" Tsunade says walking in "granny Tsunade help her I found her and she is injured" Naruto shouts "let me have a look go find Shizune" Tsunade says

Naruto nods and disappears "he's getting faster" Tsunade says examining Hinata healing her bruises "that is" she snarls looking at Hinatas forehead "granny I got her" Naruto says running in carrying Shizune "wha happened" Shizune says wiping sleep out of her eyes "we need to heal this girl I'm going to take her in and take care of her" Tsunade says

"Why" Naruto asks "I will tell you later you have to wait outside we will come get you when we are done" Tsunade says Naruto sighs and walks out as soon as the door closes he takes off like a lightning bolt

A week later

"come on old man I don't know enough yet" Naruto shouts "yeah hurry up" a clone shouts "we need more" another says "hurry up or we will go find another teacher" yet another shouts "fine here work on these" Jiraiya says holding out a stack of books "I'll be back in a little bit" he says walking out

"hey Hinata could you please make us some tea" Tsunade asks kindly "yes mam how many cups" Hinata asks "Shizune would you like some tea" Tsunade shouts "if its Hinata delectable brew I'll take a pot" Shizune smiles walking in "how about you old man" Tsunade asks "yeah I'll take a cup" Jiraiya says

"have you seen Naruto he has been missing for a week now" Tsunade says "yeah he has been absorbing everything I know" Jiraiya says "whys that" Shizune asks "well from all the info he got out of me he is either trying to unseal his stomach or the triples rank seals Mito herself made" Jiraiya says "sealing" Tsunade asks looking at Hinatas forehead

"yep in this week he went from second rank to fifth rank" Jiraiya says "that's insane Minato himself took six weeks to go from third to fourth Kushina only took three but still" Tsunade says "he has had three thousand clones studying the whole time I can't stop him you need to go stop him" Jiraiya says "ok take me to him" Tsunade says "he will probably get another rank or two before we get there" Jiraiya says

they get up to leave "lady Tsunade" Hinata says "don't worry Hinata I'll make sure he is ok" Tsunade smiles as she jumps after Jiraiya "you think he's doing it for you" Shizune asks sitting on the couch "what" Hinata blushes "he has always hated sealing because of the complex calligraphy" Shizune says

"he couldn't have seen it" Hinata sobs putting a hand over the bandages on her forehead "Hinata you have known him a lot longer than I but I know even if you had a thousand of them he would never abandon a friend" Shizune says

"let me go I almost finished that book" Naruto shouts as they drag him in flailing "do you have any idea how worried we were about you" Tsunade shouts throwing him next to Shizune "I was with the pervy sage" Naruto shouts running at Tsunade "we dint know that Kakashi has been looking for you for four days" Tsunade says

She swings at his head hitting his shoulder "and when did you get this freaking fast" she shouts going for a kick knocking him back to the couch "you know damn well I had to do it" Naruto shouts launching at her flipping over dropping an axe kick on her shoulder

"you're a flea" she shouts slamming him into the ground Naruto gets up wiping blood from the corner of his mouth Hinata tries to run in but Shizune stops her "this is normal for them" she sighs "for someone so concerned about my health you make me bleed more than anyone else" Naruto shouts sliding through Tsunades legs taking her down

"well for someone who plays so weak you can sure trip a hokage well" Shizune says "damn it Tsunade you made me show it" Naruto shouts "go ahead she's one of us now" Tsunade says jumping up

Naruto spins on his back and uses the force to flip up "Naruto-kun are you aright" Hinata says running over and handing him a tissue "oh thank you" Naruto smiles wiping the blood from his mouth "umm if its ok for me ask what was showing" Hinata blushes "his true abilities" Shizune says "the strength of a new Jounin" Jiraiya says "the mind of a combat veteran" Shizune says "and the heart of a million men" Jiraiya smirks "so sealing rank" Tsunade asks "according to the book you interrupted around seven or eight" Naruto says trying to look at Hinata for a second but being unable to do so

"Naruto we had a vote and the majority says Hinata will live with you for two reasons one because you weren't at the meeting and two nothing will piss of the cock sucking ass licking fart sniffing anal enjoying" Tsunade roars "the point" Naruto says "nothing will piss off her scum bag of a father more" Tsunade says "you need to work on your insults" Naruto says flicking his head to the side

"and you can finish your own tea instead of making her do it" Naruto says taking Hinatas hand "just so you know I'm very liable to kill him" Naruto says as they walk to his house "I guess I'll take the sofa you can have my bed" Naruto yawns "lady Tsunade told me I have to make sure you sleep enough eat well and make sure you bathe every day" Hinata blushes "it just wastes so much time" Naruto sighs "stopping you from studying" Hinata says "studying training missions" Naruto shrugs

"you know if it took seeing you naked for you to be able to speak to me properly I would have peeped on you in the hot spring" Naruto says stretching his neck "what" Hinata blushes "do you know how many times I tried to have a conversation with you and you would run away or faint or something" Naruto sighs unlocking his front door and walking in

"Naruto emergency meeting" Kiba says as team seven eight nine and ten look at him "what's up" Naruto asks "Hinata" Neji says "behind me" Naruto says opening the door more "Hinata-sama" Neji shouts running over to her "don't call me that" Hinata says "but Hinata" Tenten says "my ex father he kicked me out" Hinata says wiping tears out of her eyes

Naruto hands her a tissue "what have I told you all about breaking into my house" Naruto says walking to the fridge "why do you have lady Hyuga" Neji snarls "Senju" Hinata says "what" Neji says "I was kicked out of the Hyuga and was taken in my lady Tsunade I am a Senju" Hinata says "yes lady Hinata" Neji says

"well I'm making dinner if you guys want in you will have to go buy more ingredients" Naruto says adding stuff to a pot on the stove "Naruto-kun you rest I will make dinner" Hinata says walking to the kitchen "good idea" Naruto says falling over "god damn it moron when did you last sleep" Sakura says

she and Neji put him on the couch "what day is it to day" Naruto asks "Saturday" Ino says "the Wednesday before last" Naruto guesses "I wonder about you sometimes" Tenten says "why in the hell have you been up so long" Ino asks "ever had a feeling you had to do something right now" Naruto says squirming around to get comfortable "yeah" Kiba says "well I want to get to fortieth rank in sealing" Naruto says rolling onto his side "why" Sakura asks "no freaking clue" Naruto shrugs pulling a blanket on

"oh well sleep well" Kiba says "let's go get some ingredients" Tenten says "yeah lets go" Choji laughs the all run out leaving Hinata and Naruto "you should sleep in your bed" Hinata says "for the foreseeable future this is my bed" the young genin yawns "I'm sorry" Hinata says "you know me if I was really against it you think you would be here" Naruto says stretching and falls asleep

Three days later

"that was a good nap" Naruto yawns "you have been out for three days" Sakura says "I dint think sleeping that long was possible" Ino says "did you know you talk in your sleep" Tenten says "what did I say" Naruto asks "some sort of jutsu formula sounded complex" Ino says "sounded like an anti-seal" Sakura says "hmm weird" Naruto says getting up

he walks to the fridge "what happened to all my food" Naruto says "no idea" Ino says "it's a mystery" Sakura says "maybe it was elves" Tenten says "really" Naruto says boiling water and getting a cup of ramen "I thought we ate all the cup ramen" Sakura says "it's me you really think I don't have a hidden stash or seven" Naruto says filling the cup with boiling water "where's Hinata" Naruto asks "she went shopping she wanted to do it before you woke up" Tenten says

Naruto grabs his cup ramen and walks back to the couch and lays down "so why are you guys here" Naruto asks "we dint want Hinata to be alone" Tenten says "and since there are no adults around we can talk about all kinds of stuff" Sakura says "yeah lucky me" Naruto say rolling over to face the back of the couch "I'm back" Hinata says walking in with two arms full of bags "I saw her wandering around mind if I come in" Kurenai says

"feel free" Naruto yawns "sorry did we wake you" Hinata says "nah I just woke up to a group of girls talking" Naruto says "sorry I invited them over" Hinata says "doesn't bother me" Naruto says grabbing his cup ramen and eating "don't fill up to much I'm making dinner" Hinata says "heh" Naruto says "what" Ino asks "that has never been said to me before" Naruto says finishing his ramen and throwing the cup in the bin "hey Naruto" Tsunade says walking in with Shizune

"just what my house needed more girls" Naruto says laying back down "are you complaining about having to many girls around" Tenten says "yes" Naruto says "why" Tenten says "well hypothetically if I did hit on one of you the others would most likely get pissed and hurt me and then if I tried hitting on all of you the same result" Naruto says "he has a point" Tsunade says

"and then there's the fact Tsunade is around twenty years older than us Kurenai and Shizune at most ten" Naruto says "its official I like this kid" Kurenai says "and related to you" Shizune says "I thought that was a secret" Naruto says "oh yeah" Shizune says "it's a good thing you don't know anything dangerous" Naruto sighs pulling a book out of nowhere "that had better not be that perverts smut" Tsunade says

Naruto holds it up to show the title advanced seal removal rank forty to fifty "why do you need that you planning un sealing a Hyuga or something" Tenten asks "could be" Naruto shrugs "has it ever been done successfully" Kurenai asks "as far as I know three times two of them being done by the fourth hokage and his wife" Naruto says "who did the other" Hinata asks "Mito Uzumaki wife of the first hokage" Naruto says throwing the book to the floor "what's wrong with that book" Sakura asks

Naruto picks it up and shows a few pages have been torn out "what were the pages on" Shizune asks Naruto goes to the table of content to show the missing pages were on bloodline stopping and protection seals "yeah Jiraiya saw that I think he has gone to the land of whirlpools to find more books for you that don't have missing pages" Tsunade says helping Hinata put the shopping away "but I found something so stupid about the Hyugas seal" Naruto says

"what's that" Hinata asks "if I really wanted to steal it I would just have to knock one of them out and steal their eyes the seal only destroys their eyes if they are still in when they die so like I could take out one's eyes then kill them and I could still activate the Byakugan" Naruto says "wow that is stupid" Kurenai says "oh yeah that reminds me Shizune and I found this it might help with your training" Tsunade says handing Naruto a large scroll "this can't be" Naruto says unrolling it all in one go

"good god its beautiful" he says looking through the information "with this here I could make more room inside the house oh and this one I can store up to ten thousand kunai in something the size of a paper bomb "oh my god this is just what I needed" Naruto says rolling up the scroll and disappearing "where did he go" Ino says looking around "there is no way he's that fast" Sakura says "

I'll be back for dinner" Naruto says leaning in through a window "where will you be" Tsunade asks "training ground seven" Naruto says disappearing again "wow" Kurenai says "what" Tenten asks "if you were a sensor type you would have felt a huge blast of his chakra" Kurenai says "expect a few explosions while he is working on new seals" Jiraiya says sitting on the window sill "you get the books" Tsunade asks "yeah but you know I have to take him to train soon" Jiraiya says

"really that time already" Shizune says "yeah the Akatsuki are moving we can't just leave him alone to be taken" Jiraiya says "how long do you think you will be gone" Shizune asks "two and a half to three years" Jiraiya says "but I just" Hinata says "don't worry he will be coming back here" Jiraiya says "and if you want as soon as we get back I'll make him wait in the lounge room for you naked with only a heart shaped box of chocolates to hold over his junk" he says looking at all the girls

"you can tell me if you want that to happen later" he smirks "how did you put up with this pervert for so long" Kurenai says "with great effort and will power" Tsunade says "and hitting me whenever you felt like it" Jiraiya says coming in through the window "so where is our little moron" Jiraiya asks "and what's with all the girls" he says "team mate" Sakura says "roommate" Hinata blushes "friend" Ino says "lover" Tenten says "what" everyone shouts "joke" Tenten says

there are a few massive explosions "should we go check on him" Sakura asks "I can still feel his chakra he is fine" Jiraiya says "when are you leaving" Hinata asks "a few days with how he is I would say we do a while on how to cancel even the strongest genjutsu then some Taijutsu then ninjutsu find out what nature he is go a bit into that and if we have time start on sage training" Jiraiya says "also work on his chakra control and teach him some healing I'll give you scrolls" Tsunade says "ok then I also have to meet up with a few of my spies while we are out" Jiraiya says "trust me when I bring our little knuckle head back you won't recognise him" Jiraiya smirks

Three years later

"come on Hinata find someone to dance with" Tenten shouts dancing with Neji "excuse me miss are you alone" a man in a hood asks Hinata "I'm waiting for someone" Hinata says "well then you shall make him jealous by dancing with me first" the man says holding his hand out bowing

Hinata takes his hand the song changes and they waltz "I don't suppose who your waiting for would be me" he says "I don't know who you are" Hinata says Naruto moves his hood just enough for her to see his face "Naruto-kun" she shouts hugging him "what happened to your eye" Hinata says looking at his eye patch "to many people here" Naruto says "and this scar" Hinata says touching a scar on his cheek "we ran into an Akatsuki team think this is bad you should see the other guys" Naruto says

"who's that dancing with Hinata" Sakura asks Ino "no idea Choji can you see" Ino asks her dance partner "no what about you sensei" he asks as they pass asuma and Kurenai "no he is keeping his face pretty well hidden" asuma says "I know who it is" Kurenai says "then who is it" Kiba asks spinning around with Sakura "why don't you just go check" Tsunade says dancing with Jiraiya "if you don't dance with me I'm going to kick you in the nuts" Temari says "troublesome" Shikamaru says bowing holding his hand out "come on Sakura lets go dance over to them" Kiba says as the music changes "you know how to tango" Naruto asks

Hinata just nods "then let's have all eyes on us" Naruto smirks as they go to the middle of the dance floor they dance everyone one around them stops and watch "all eyes are on us" Hinata says panting Naruto dips Hinata just as the song ends everyone applauds "wait a second I know who that is" Sakura smirks "can our mystery dancer show his face" the D.J. calls out

Naruto smirks and pulls his hood down "looks like Naruto Uzumaki is back in the village ladies and gentlemen" the D.J. announces and again everyone applauds again Narutos friends group around him to greet there friend "why were you hiding from us" Sakura says punching him on the shoulder "how have you been" Ino asks "are you a lot stronger now" Kiba asks "what's with the eye patch" Shikamaru asks "one question at a time guys" Naruto says

"are you a total and utter badass now boss" Konohamaru asks "I'll say" Jiraiya smirks "Naruto I think you should go home now you let everyone know your back" Jiraiya says "ok see you guys later" Naruto yawns Hiashi Hyuga snarls as he sees Naruto give Hinata a hug

she falls to the ground screaming Naruto looks around to see Hiashi with his Byakugan active Naruto throws a kunai at him they stare each other down Naruto reaches for his eye patch "Naruto what are you doing" Jiraiya shouts "he is causing it" Naruto shouts "ok let's get her home" Jiraiya says as he and Naruto pick her up they disappear

"good thing we set up before we came" Jiraiya says as they enter Narutos lounge room covered in characters written in blood "it stopped" Hinata says "ok Hinata you have to drink some of my blood" Naruto says holding his hand out "why" Hinata asks "because after all these years I finally learnt how to remove your seal" Naruto says "Naruto let me do it" Jiraiya says "no I have a better chance than you" Naruto says pushing Jiraiya out the window

"ok Hinata I need you to strip down to just your panties I'll try not to look" Naruto says biting his thumb and filling a cup with blood as Hinata dose as asked "until I get there you can keep you bra on" Naruto says "thank you" Hinata blushes "ok sit on the couch for now" Naruto says Hinata dose ask asked and sits down Naruto starts writing on her body with his blood

when he gets to her breasts he does his best not to look but as a male he has to take a few peeks "I don't mind if it's you" Hinata blushes "oh uhh I'm uhh sorry" Naruto blushes finishing her chest and going up her neck "ok stand up and let me do your back" Naruto says finishing her face

he finishes covering her whole body "ok that's the easy part" Naruto sighs stretching he starts doing hand signs with his eyes closed "sit in the centre of the circle" he says he gets to the hand sign for bird and kneels down kissing Hinata on the forehead her seal glows brightly Narutos mind goes through the seal he finds its weak point and removes it he goes back into his body and passes out "Naruto-kun" Hinata shouts catching him

"are you alright" Naruto pants "hey kid you alright" Jiraiya asks from outside leaning against the window "I'm still alive" Naruto says "well that's something" Jiraiya says "you're supposed to be naked with chocolates" Hinata blushes "kitchen table" Jiraiya says then walks off they look to the kitchen to see a large heart shaped box of chocolates "uhh well then" Naruto says walking towards his bedroom grabbing the chocolates on the way

"just realise I won't be as good looking without clothes on" Naruto says walking out in tight briefs "you have a lot of scars" Hinata says touching one of the larger scars "Hinata are you alright" Sakura says walking in "this is totally not what It looks like dattebyo" Naruto says "this is totally not what it looks like dattebyo" Sakura replies "I'm a monkey" Naruto says

"I am a monkey" Sakura says "oh shit" Naruto says fixing his eye patch "what the fuck did you just do to me" Sakura shouts "why are you both almost naked" Tenten asks "one of you are going to die night and it's not going to be lady Hinata" Neji says cracking his neck "Neji-nii-chan I can explain" Hinata says pulling off her headband showing her caged bird seal was gone "I'm not covered in Narutos blood for my enjoyment" Hinata says

"then why is Naruto almost naked" Sakura shouts "before he left Jiraiya said he would make Naruto do this for me" Hinata blushes "oh… ohhhh" Tenten says "Naruto can you do it for Neji as well free him of the mark that plagues him" Hinata asks "no I don't think I should" Naruto says "please Naruto I'll do anything if you do" Hinata bows "I'll do it only because you're asking" Naruto sighs "thank you Naruto-kun" Hinata says hugging him tight

"Hinata were not clothed" Naruto says "oh" Hinata squeals covering her chest "let me put my clothes back on" Naruto says walking into his room coming out a minute later fully clothed "ok I need everyone out and Neji strip to your underwear" Naruto says charging up chakra "here" Hinata says handing Naruto the cup he put blood in "thank you but I need everyone out" Naruto says "we will go sit in your room for a bit" Tenten says

they go sit on Narutos bed "ok Neji drink this" Naruto says writing on Neji in blood "if you don't mind me asking why dint you want to do this for me" Neji asks "when I did it for Hinata I had a ten percent chance of survival" Naruto says "so if you do this you will likely die" Neji says "yes" Naruto says "then I can't let you do this I can live with this mark" Neji says stopping him "I said I would so I will I did it once maybe I can do it again" Naruto smiles finishing off "sit in the circle" Naruto says Neji dose as asked Naruto goes through the hand signs again

"wait Naruto I can't let you do this with that much risk" Neji says Naruto kneels down and kisses Nejis seal it lights up shining brightly and Naruto falls over "Naruto" Neji says he doesn't respond "Naruto" Neji shouts checking his pulse "he's not breathing" Neji shouts "out of the way" Sakura says Hinata gives Naruto breath and Sakura compresses his chest "come on Naruto don't give up on me" Sakura shouts

"eep" Hinata says "what's up" Sakura shouts "he put his tongue in my mouth" Hinata blushes "wake up your ass hole" Sakura says pushing Naruto "not fun" Naruto says holding his head "that was dangerous I said no" Neji shouts "Hinata asked me to I had to" Naruto says "what do you mean" Hinata asks "nothing" Naruto says "Naruto what happened to your eye you want me to take a whack at healing it" Sakura asks

"no Tsunade gave it a shot already" Naruto says "what happened" Tenten asks as they help Naruto onto the couch "the guy who gave me this got a few other whacks in" Naruto says tapping the scar on his cheek and showing a few on his stomach "hey Naruto you in" Kakashi shouts knocking on the door "come on in sensei" Naruto shouts

Neji pulls his pants on the door opens and team seven to ten come in "Naruto where did you get it" Kakashi says looking at his eye patch "an Akatsuki member scratched my eye" Naruto says "oh ok" Kakashi says "so Naruto welcome back" Choji says "did you have a good time while you were gone" Shikamaru asks "why is there blood everywhere" Kurenai asks

Hinata takes off her headband "oh my god how did you get rid of it" Kurenai says running over and hugging her "yo" Naruto says "you did this" Kurenai asks "yes" Naruto says "thank you" Kurenai says hugging Naruto "so Naruto you look the part are you as bad ass as you look" Kiba asks "even more so" Jiraiya says "I'll give you a reference a rank forty sealer would be killed undoing the cage bird seal Naruto just did it twice" Jiraiya says

"so how many are left in the Akatsuki" Shikamaru asks "well you got the shark guy with the sword Itachi Uchiha the immortal guy with no chakra the thread guy we almost got him but he got away the hunched over guy with the blond explosion guy the leader and paper chick the plant guy and mask guy" Naruto says "so you took out six s rank criminals" Sakura asks

"yeah but they were the weakest of the lot" Jiraiya says "so you left the strong ones" Kiba asks "more the weak ones came after us" Jiraiya says "then again Itachi and Kisame were watching us for a while but we scared them off" Naruto says laying back closing his eyes "I have to see" Kiba shouts reaching for Narutos eye patch

he catches Kibas arm just before he touches the eye patch "not bad" asuma says "it has yet to heal exposing it to light will cause a lot of damage" Naruto says putting a hand over his left eye "lady Tsunade told me to tell you to have tonight off and we have to go see her tomorrow" Jiraiya says "oh well it's good to see you again Naruto" Kiba says shaking his hand "good to see you guys as well I missed you all so much" Naruto laughs shaking the guys hands and giving the girls hugs "see you guys tomorrow" Naruto says

they leave "see you" Jiraiya says closing the door "god damn it this thing is uncomfortable" Naruto says pulling off his eye patch "Naruto that's" Hinata says "yeah just keep it between us" Naruto winks "oh well I'll leave you crazy kids to it have fun and if you go to have too much fun condoms in the bathroom cupboard" Jiraiya says

Naruto looks at Jiraiya with his right eye closed "go away" he says "ok" Jiraiya says walking out the door and closing it Naruto takes off his black over coat leaving him in his black jacket with an orange stripe down the middle and black pants and his red coat with black flame design on the bottom "that's not naked with a box of chocolates" Hinata says "what are you my girlfriend" Naruto says

"yes" Hinata says "oh" Naruto says getting up he strips down to underwear again as Hinata dose the same "so you want to eat chocolate and watch girly movies or fool around a little" Naruto asks "let's start with the first and see where that leads" Hinata blushes "ok then I'll bust open my secret stash but you have been spending too much time with Tsunade" Naruto says lifting up a couch cushion to find nothing but empty wrappers

"my stash" Naruto whines "sorry Ino Sakura Tenten and Kurenai-sensei came over and we ran out of snacks and Sakura found that and I was going to replace it today but I got caught up helping with the dance party" Hinata says "well did you find my other stash" Naruto asks lifting the couch up and opening a secret hatch he pushes a box of weapons to the side and pulls out another box closes the hatch and puts the couch back

"always have a backup" Naruto laughs holding the box up "ok you can pick the movie" Naruto says sitting down opening the box "so it took me too long to notice why is there a seal on your face" Naruto asks "can we not talk about it please" Hinata asks "Hinata please tell me" Naruto asks "my father hit me" Hinata says "I'll be back in a minute" Naruto says putting his clothes and eye patch on he walks out

"hey Naruto what's up" Neji asks walking next to him "you know things to break walls supporting beams skin bones" Naruto shrugs they get to the entrance and Naruto stops "what's up" Neji asks "to easy" Naruto says taking a few steps to the right turns to the left

He kicks a hole in the wall "what the fuck" Neji shouts as the guards run over to the wall Naruto walks up to the first building he sees and kicks a hole in it and walks in "Naruto what the hell are you doing" Neji shouts walking behind him "I don't know my way around so I'm just making doors until I find who I'm looking for" Naruto says kicking a hole to a bathroom

"ladies" Naruto winks and keeps going the girls all blush and a giggle "please forgive him" Neji bows running after him "you two can come back" one calls out "Naruto use actual doors that was the women's bathroom" Neji says "this is quicker" Naruto says kicking another hole

"you mother fucker" Naruto roars grabbing Hiashi by his shirt "unhand me how did you get in here fool" Hiashi shouts Naruto punches Hiashi in the face till he has a black eye busted lip and a gash on his cheek "listen here you little shit if I find any more injuries on your daughter I'm am going to punch you so fucking hard your damned ancestors will be dizzy understand me" Naruto growls

there are a few moments of silence "I asked if you fucking understand me" Naruto roars cocking his fist back "yes I understand" Hiashi shouts Naruto drops him and kicks himself more holes to get out he gets to the front wall and kicks another hole then walks home

he opens his door and walks in "I made something for dinner" Hinata smiles "thank you" Naruto laughs taking his eye patch off "what did you do" Hinata asks looking at the blood on Narutos hand cleaning it up "well let's just say Hiashi Hyuga will have a hard time eating steak for a while" Naruto says "and a few Hyuga girls asked me out and apparently one even slipped me a pair of their underwear" Naruto says pulling them out of his pocket and dropping them

"nothing like repressed crazy in bed" Jiraiya says "what the" Naruto jumps back "I left my bag here" Jiraiya laughs Naruto throws it outside "I had a hat" he says it flies out after "thank you" Jiraiya says walking off "so what's for dinner" Naruto asks "steak" Hinata giggles Naruto strips to his underwear "I love our dress code" he laughs sitting at the table "Tsunade said we could have this" Hinata says holding up a bottle of sake "I got a weaker bottle in my bag for starters" Naruto says

"so apparently we weren't the only ones planning this night" Hinata giggles "and apparently we are supposed to enjoy ourselves" Naruto says pulling six 24 boxes on condoms out of his bag "what's with all the batteries" Hinata says pulling them out of the bag "oh maybe nooooo" Naruto says starting to pull out a package then pushing it back in "is that whipped cream" Hinata asks

"how did he get all this crap into my bag" Naruto says pulling out his clothes and throwing them into the laundry "so we got whipped cream condoms batteries and edible underwear" Naruto says pulling another box out "and sake" Hinata says "god damn it I got six bottles in here" Naruto says pulling them out "so they want us to have a really good time" Hinata giggles "I think we should stop looking now before we get scarred" Naruto sighs "good idea" Hinata giggles

they take the sake to the kitchen she pours them a cup each and they eat dinner "so how was everything while I was gone" Naruto asks taking a sip of his drink "while you were gone I set up the movie" Hinata says "oh thank you" Naruto laughs "what was in the other pocket of your bag" Hinata asks "you don't need to know right now" Naruto says stretching out "your body is really well toned" Hinata drools

"not bad yourself" Naruto smiles finishing dinner around the same time as Hinata "Naruto-kun do you have a weird feeling like someone is watching us" Hinata asks "yeah I'll fix that" Naruto goes to his pants and takes off his tag pouch he kneels down and looks through them "here we go" Naruto says taking two out he walks to the window

he sees a gleam of a lens he puts his middle finger up and holds the seals up in the other hand and puts them on the window all the windows go darker allowing those inside to see out but no one to see in "I locked the door" Hinata smiles "ok let's grab a blanket cuddle up and watch the movie" Naruto says going to the linen cupboard and grabs a blanket "I made popcorn" Hinata says holding it up

"I got the sake" Naruto laughs "oh I know her" Naruto says watching the rainbow chakra movie "really" Hinata asks "yeah here wait" Naruto runs into his bedroom and comes out with the signed picture "oh yes I heard about that it was when you went to the land of snow and beat up there dictator" Hinata says "yeah I kicked his butt so hard by the time I was done he dint know up from down" Naruto laughs as they sit on the couch and cuddle up

Naruto laying against the back corner Hinata on his leg leaning against him her head on his shoulder Naruto leans in and kisses her "Naruto-kun" she blushes "so being almost naked your like ehh but I kiss you and you blush up a storm" Naruto chuckles tickling her stomach "Naruto-kun" she giggles "here" Naruto says holding up her drink "thank you" she smiles and takes a sip "Hinata your beautiful" Naruto smiles stroking her face

Hinata rolls over and hugs Naruto as tight as she can "Hinata" Naruto wheezes she ignores him "I can't breathe" he says tapping her shoulder "oh sorry" she blushes moving to hugging him around the chest Naruto gently rubs her back he rolls so she is underneath him

"Hinata I love you" Naruto says looking into her eyes "really" Hinata blushes "with all my heart" Naruto says slowly stroking her face "Naruto-kun it still hurts a little" Hinata says looking away "oh I can help that" Naruto says his hand starts glowing "I haven't learned the like heal a sword wound in a few seconds but cuts bruises and fractures I can do" Naruto says putting Hinata back on top healing her face as they watch the movie

"Naruto- kun I have to tell you something" Hinata says "yeah what's up" Naruto asks "please don't hate me" Hinata says "the words of enough power don't exist to tell you that I never could" Naruto says gently stroking her face "the reason I was kicked out and sealed" Hinata says

Naruto feels a tear fall down her cheek "I was" Hinata says "I know" Naruto lies "what how" Hinata panics "when you told granny in her office I was sitting outside the window" Naruto says "you shouldn't lie" Hinata says "Hinata if you don't want to tell me I understand but know there is not a thing on the earth you could have done or had done that would make me hate you or even love you less" Naruto says

Hinata buries her face in Narutos shoulder and cries "you can tell me when you feel you are ready" Naruto says stroking her hair "I think its bed time" Naruto says picking up Hinata "will you stay with me tonight" Hinata asks "Tsunade couldn't stop me" Naruto smiles putting Hinata on his bed and laying down putting the covers over them hey cuddle up to each other and fall asleep

Naruto wakes up to the blanket being yanked off "nope they still have underwear on they dint go at it" Choji says "damn you here's your damn money" Kiba says giving Shikamaru a 5 ryo note "you have five seconds to give me a good reason not to kill you all" Naruto says putting a hand over his left eye

"uhh Tsunade asked us to come get you" Shikamaru says "why so many of you" Naruto yawns getting up and going to the wardrobe "where are my clothes" he says "I put them in the draws" Hinata says "hey Naruto why are there almost two hundred condoms out here" Tenten shouts "do you have any idea just how perverted my teacher is" Naruto says looking through his old clothes

"they are all to small" Naruto sighs "really now" Tenten smirks "I was talking about my clothes but yeah" Naruto says "here they don't smell to bad" Sakura says throwing him what he was wearing yesterday and his eye patch "thanks" Naruto says putting it on "you guys don't need to watch me change do you" Naruto asks

they all walk to the lounge room he gets dressed and throws Hinata her dressing gown "did they break in all the time for you" Hinata asks "yes" Naruto says putting his black over coat on and pulling his hood up "let's go" Naruto says walking out "hey Naruto" Tenten says "Naruto what the hell was that about yesterday" Neji asks "ever found something out that made you want to slowly kill someone as painfully as possible" Naruto asks

"Yeah" Kiba says "well I found something like that about Hiashi Hyuga" Naruto says "what I did was just a warning so he will cut the bull shit" Naruto says "you put at least fifty holes in walls" Neji says "yeah warning" Naruto says "how is that a warning" Tenten asks

"there isn't a hole in his face" Naruto sighs "oh and one of the girls in the bath room slipped them into my pocket" Naruto says pointing to the panties on the floor "hey Naruto take you hood down we have gotten a good look at you" Ino says Naruto pulls his hood down "damn" Ino says "god you look good" Tenten says "even the anbu agree" Kiba says pointing to three anbu looking through the window "I had seals on that window" Naruto says

"I was having a look at them" Temari says handing them to him "I dint know you were into sealing" Naruto says "yeah it's more of a hobby not really anyone good at it in the sand" Temari says "I could teach you a bit" Naruto says "really what's your rank" Temari asks "uhh forty eight I think haven't really check for a while" Naruto says "really" Temari says shocked

"I think the best we have in the sand is thirty seven" Temari says "yeah while we were working Jiraiya got to fifty something he last check same time I did" Naruto says "do you specialise in one part in particular" Temari asks "unsealing" Naruto says "cool" Temari says "guys we have to get to Tsunade" Sakura says handing Naruto and egg and bacon sandwich "ok let's go" Naruto says "Hinata breakfast is on the table" Sakura calls out "thank you" she smiles coming out "ok let's go" Naruto says stretching

they file out leaving Hinata Tenten and Neji "lady Hinata is Naruto treating you well" Neji asks "he is treating me like a princess like he carried me to bed last night and he healed my face" Hinata smiles "you mind if I have some of these" Tenten asks holding up a box of condoms "Tenten-chan" Hinata blushes

"well do you think Naruto need two hundred" Neji says trying to act like he doesn't care "well we might need them tonight" Hinata blushes "what" Neji says his eyes going wide "I-it was a joke nii-san" Hinata blushes "but then again if you don't have them you can have a child with Naruto" Tenten says "a child with Naruto" Hinata says she slips into a daze "oh Naruto-kun your so dirty we already have three but if you want another" Hinata says coming out of the daze

"damn it Naruto I'm going to kill you having three children out of wedlock" Neji shouts "no we were married and we lived in a large house on top of the hokage monument he was just promoted to hokage as we had our third child we named him after you and we were celebrating his promotion" Hinata says blushing up a storm "that's a very vivid fantasy" Tenten laughs

"So long as you were married its ok" Neji says "don't worry Naruto fought you for my hand you both fought your hardest and were on the ground and he was the first back on his feet so you accepted him" Hinata smiles "what are you the fantasy police" Tenten says elbowing Neji

"Hey granny I'm here" Naruto says walking into Tsunades office "don't you know how to knock" Tsunade says "you" Hiashi shouts "how's your jaw Hyuga" Naruto says putting his hands in his pockets "I demand he be arrested he broke into my compound destroyed buildings and did this to my face" Hiashi shouts

"as student of master Jiraiya the toad sage I have the right to bring justice to the unjust decreed by the third hokage himself" Naruto says throwing a scroll to Hiashi that hits him in the eye "oh sorry I thought your Hyugas all seeing eye would see that coming then again Hinata would have caught that with her eyes closed after just waking up so thought you would be at least as skilled as her" Naruto shrugs walking out

"I feel we need one of the girls here to shout ohh snap" Kiba says "Uzumaki I challenge you to a dual for honour" Hiashi shouts getting up "is your honour that pathetic you have to challenge someone half your age if so I accept the fight one on one the stage shall be the entirety of the forest of death you have two hours to prepare" Naruto says walking back in

"failure to show up or any action against me by your clan mates will be seen as pure cowardice" Naruto says leaving "hey Naruto he's a Jounin clan head you think you can take him" Shikamaru asks "a few months ago I was sparing with the pervy sage we got to into it I broke seven of his ribs his arm in three places dislocated his shoulder broke his nose and leg only using Taijutsu" Naruto says

"I got you pretty bad as well" Jiraiya says "yeah that you did but not as bad as I got you" Naruto laughs "you know brat most people wait a day or two after they get back to start causing trouble" Jiraiya says getting up to walk next to his student "yeah but I'm not most people I earned the title un predictable hyperactive knuckle head I have to do something every so often to keep it" Naruto smirks opening his front door

"Naruto-kun I made a proper breakfast" Hinata smiles "oh lord Jiraiya" Hinata says "might I be able to join you for the meal" Jiraiya asks "of course I'll prepare it for you right away" Hinata says running to the kitchen "I have to eat quickly" Naruto says going into his secret stash and grabbing his weapons "you got a war to fight or something" Neji asks "nah just a dual for honour" Naruto shrugs sitting at the table and drinking his juice quickly eating his breakfast

"with who" Tenten asks "hiathy huga" Naruto muffles mouth full of food "can we watch" Kiba asks "there are cameras in the forest" Naruto says choking down another glass of juice "Naruto-kun" Hinata says "I won't kill him" Naruto shrugs walking out "good luck my love" Hinata shouts after him "damn it I was going to walk off looking all cool but your just too damn cute" Naruto says disappearing

He reappears hugging Hinata "damn that's cool he just disappears let's keep looking that way for a minute" Kiba says "good idea I like looking in random directions" Tenten says "see you when I'm done" Naruto says kissing Hinata then disappearing "the things we do for our friends" Sakura says as they turn around to see Hinata blushing "let's go see Naruto fight" Ino says "Narutos going to break lord Hiashi" Neji says not knowing how right he was

"this will be a fight until one is unable to continue or is dead do both parties understand and wish to continue" Tsunade says after explaining the conditions "yeah" Naruto says "yes" Hiashi says "ok then sir Hyuga will enter the forest here and lord Uzumaki here" Shizune says pointing to the top then bottom of a map to the forest

"ok that is acceptable" Hiashi says "ok then let's go" Naruto laughs running off "Naruto I forbid you from taking your eye patch off" Tsunade shouts "yeah yeah I know" Naruto shouts back running to his entrance Naruto enters the forest and sits down "begin" he hears in his head "heh I have already won" Naruto smirks

after a minute he stands up and starts walking to the centre "hmm this is a nice forest" Naruto says sniffing a flower "what the hell is he doing" Sakura says as Naruto walks to a tree "oh no all that juice he drank at breakfast" Hinata says "and Hiashi is closing in" Tenten says "hey rich boy you gonna let me finish taking a leak" Naruto calls out

he has to jump up to dodge "watch out I'm still going" Naruto shouts as some lands on Hiashi "how dare you your demon scum" Hiashi roars "hey I warned you" Naruto says zipping his pants back up Hiashi goes to strike Naruto but slips on the flowers underfoot hitting Narutos leg "for standing on this type of vegetation you have you put chakra in your feet like your standing on water" Naruto says spinning around Hiashi knocking him off balance "and you should be less tense" Naruto says using a palm strike on his stomach

"there's no way how dare you" Hiashi shouts going for another strike Naruto kicks to the side then whips his leg underneath sweeping Hiashi off his feet then drops his foot on his head Hiashi gets up fixing his broken nose "words don't win fights actions do" Naruto says disappearing

"and there is something you should know and that is the most dangerous type of ninja that my teacher Jiraiya told me it's not the genjutsu master or the ninjutsu master not even Taijutsu master it is a seal master who can make any type of seal as fast as he can breath and only one more dangerous than that is one who never gives up matter how badly they get beat" Naruto says pulling out a piece of paper

Hiashi knows he has to stop Naruto he dashes forward and strikes Naruto as hard as he can over and over he jumps back for a second and takes a stance then shifts slightly "eight trigrams 128 palms" he shouts rushing Naruto who falls to the ground "you should know my best jutsu" Naruto smirks "no you can't be" Hiashi roars as Naruto turns into a cloud of smoke paper tags fall from the sky all around him

"looks like I should go now it's pretty much over" Tsunade sighs walking out "how many paper tags dose Naruto have" Choji asks "a lot" Hinata says "he made a seal that lets him put almost ten thousand kunai in one the size of a paper bomb" Jiraiya says "so he could have hundreds of thousands of seals" Ino says "you know if that was a clone where is the real Naruto" Sakura says

Naruto looks into a camera and sticks his tongue out "there he is" Kiba says "he's not fighting at full strength" Sakura says "what do you mean he has dealt Hiashi some devastating blows he couldn't be holding back" Ino says "you think I don't know my team mate he hasn't used rasengan once and he is still fighting" Sakura says "I asked him not to kill Hiashi" Hinata says "that explains it then" Tenten says

"how could you ask him to do that" Sakura shouts "hey calm down" Ino says "if Naruto gets killed it will be your fault" Sakura says "have faith in Naruto a clan leader like Hiashi would be a flea to him" Jiraiya laughs

"Byakugan sealed chakra draining nose broken your out of luck Hyuga" Naruto says "how dare you" Hiashi shouts "unless you want to get hurt more apologise for challenging me" Naruto says "I will never surrender" Hiashi says Naruto disappears and runs a kunai across Hiashis face "one eye" Naruto says "how dare you" Hiashi screams "and one life" Naruto says looking into Hiashis eyes with the eyes of a stone cold killer "enjoy the afterlife" Naruto says walking towards him

'it's like looking at the god of death himself' Hiashi thinks shaking "this is it Hyuga" Naruto says bringing his hand down on Hiashis head knocking him out Naruto sighs and collects his paper tags and picks Hiashi up by the back of his kimono and puts it over his shoulder so Hiashi is on his back "can't leave your stupid ass to the animals" Naruto sighs walking to the closest exit

"hey Naruto good job" Tsunade says "as victor I take Hiashis honour and title giving the title of Hyuga clan head to Neji Hyuga here he's still alive" Naruto says throwing Hiashi on the ground "well good job Naruto" Tsunade says patting him on the back "I used to much chakra on being a show off" Naruto smirks "hey Naruto" Kiba shouts

they all run over to him "hey guys what's up" Naruto laughs "did you have to go to the bath room in the middle of the fight" Sakura shouts "yeah actually I really had to go" Naruto laughs "got you Uzumaki" Hiashi should launching himself at Naruto who sways to the side slightly Naruto grabs his shirt "that eye" Hiashi stutters

"you have already lost and with this the little honour left to you is gone" Tsunade says "live in the Illusions of destruction" Naruto says looking into Hiashis eye with his Mangekyo Sharingan "good bye Hiashi Hyuga" Naruto says throwing Hiashi to the ground "Naruto" Sakura says "hey Naruto" Kiba says "yeah what's up guys" Naruto says

He ties his eye patch back on "oh we thought you went all evil psycho crazy person on us" Kiba laughs "evil not so much but psycho crazy person always" Naruto smirks "so Naruto you're in command of the Hyuga after defeating Hiashi" Tenten says "boring Neji you do it" Naruto says "I would be honoured to lord Uzumaki" Neji bows "bored now Hinata lets go on a date" Naruto says

"I just love him sometimes gains control of one of the greatest family's in the leaf and he's just like ehh going on a date now" Tenten laughs "ok well uhh yeah you think I want to have to deal with all the crap rather let Neji do it and I just tell him what I want" Naruto laughs "you are a lot wiser than you give yourself credit for lord Uzumaki" Neji smiles

"do I really look like a guy with a plan" Naruto smirks "well you have to know that as long as you are looking after my lady I am totally loyal to you and would never betray you" Neji says "really I was just being a prick to you so you have to do crap tons of paper work now" Naruto laughs "try and hide it all you like Naruto we know who you really are under that façade" Tsunade laughs

"I just don't like politics" Naruto shrugs "but don't you want to be hokage" Sakura says "yeah but I'm putting off politics as long as possible" Naruto laughs "oh well Neji first thing I want is the Hyuga will donate half what they make a month to charity the main family's budget will be cut to half a regular branch members and the branch family's will be doubled" Naruto says

"elders aren't going to like that" Neji smirks "like I give a damn I have the authority to disband them if I so wished so remind them of that and I can make seals a lot worse than there caged bird seal" Naruto says "as a matter of fact I already have one the main family will all have put on them" Naruto smirks sadistically "Naruto-kun" Hinata says "don't worry it's not a caged bird it's the reverse sort of" Naruto says "what do you mean" Tenten asks

"I mean with this seal if a main branched tries to activate the caged bird then they feel ten times what a branch family dose" Naruto laughs "I thought you said you weren't evil" Kiba says "not so much so still a bit" Naruto laughs "oh well lets go get ready for a date I haven't had any Ichiraku in ages" Naruto says "then let's go home and get ready" Hinata smiles "well about that" Naruto says "what's up" Tsunade asks

"he got my leg" Naruto says falling over "it took that long to kick in" Sakura says "all the nature chakra left my body" Naruto sighs "here I can fix it" Hinata says activating her Byakugan "Naruto-kun how did you get hit there" Hinata blushes "heh heh he slipped" Naruto laughs Hinata turns away blushing as she touches his inner thigh "that's better" Naruto laughs "is that it" Hinata asks "I don't know you're the all-seeing beauty" Naruto smiles

"lord Uzumaki this is no place for such comments" Neji says "are you going to be a stick in the mud for the rest of our lives" Naruto glares as Hinata helps him up "yes" Neji states "hey granny Tsunade you're a surgeon can you get the stick out of Nejis ass" Naruto says "I could give it a shot" Tsunade says Naruto takes Hinata and walks off laughing "moron" Sakura says

A few hours later

"pops miso pork an keep them coming I'm starving" Naruto says "I'll have one as well please" Hinata says "oh my Naruto-kun is on a date" Ayame chuckles "this is for you what me having to beat Neji is for me" Naruto whispers to her "so miss Hyuga you think you can be with Naruto for ever" Teuchi "that would be pure bliss" Hinata moans going into a daze "yeah" Naruto says slipping into a daydream

"well I guess I have to accept her" Teuchi sighs "hey you two meals ready" Ayame says snapping her fingers "here try this" Kiba giggles pushing Hinata and Narutos lips together then running off "what the" Naruto says "Naruto-kun" Hinata blushes hugging him "guys food eat" Ayame says "oh sorry" Naruto laughs turning to see eighteen bowls of ramen in front of him

"I think this will be enough for now pops" Naruto smiles taking two sets of chopsticks and handing one to Hinata "well let's eat" Naruto laughs he pulls his chop sticks apart and digs in destroying the bowls in no time "sorry about that Hinata I was starving" Naruto says "you should apologise I was afraid of bringing you another bowl I might have lost not just a finger but a whole arm" Ayame says

"I just defeated a clan leader I'm hungry" Naruto says draining another bowl "you finally climbing the ranks Naruto" Teuchi asks "nah I just taught him a lesson and he challenged me because of it" Naruto says "so what I assume you won his clan" Teuchi asks "yup but I let Neji take care of it" Naruto says "lazy" Ayame says

"yup" Naruto laughs "so miss Hinata what do you like most about our Naruto" Ayame asks "I love everything but if I had to choose anything his loyalty and his will to protect anyone from a friend to a stranger" Hinata says blushing looking at Naruto "my dream when I become hokage is to make everyone feel safe and happy so the strong and the weak can be happy and not scared that they are going to be attacked even if I have to fight every day for the rest of my life" Naruto says standing up clenching his fist "we get it calm down and eat" Ayame laughs

One year later

Naruto lays down panting "Naruto-kun" Hinata says handing him a towel and a water bottle "thanks I almost have it" Naruto smiles wiping the sweat off his face then taking a drink "Naruto I think that's enough for today" Kakashi says falling to his knee "hey Yamato wake up Yamato" Ebisu shouts laying on the ground

"you guys need to work on your stamina" Naruto laughs flicking himself onto his feet "what are you doing you moron" Sasuke says "training why do you think I'm so much better than you" Naruto smirks "you wanna go" Sasuke snarls "you think you have a chance" Naruto growls getting in his face "calm down you two" Kakashi says pushing them apart

"hey Sasuke we have a mission" Sakura shouts "but" Sasuke says "now" Sakura shouts "I'll get you next time" Sasuke mutters walking to Sakura Naruto makes the noise of a whip swinging his arm as if he were cracking a whip "I'm going to kill you" Sasuke shouts "Sasuke hurry up" Sakura shouts Sasuke walks off his head down

"never has there been more defeat in one man's eyes" Yamato laughs "oh good you're not dead" Naruto says throwing the water bottle to Kakashi "Naruto that's another forbidden jutsu when you master it" Tsunade says "what" Naruto shouts falling over "mam that's the seventh one you have forbade this month" Kakashi says "you know most the jutsu I use are forbidden such as shadow clones" Naruto laughs

"yeah just don't teach them to readily" Tsunade says "what do you mean teach only people that would want to learn from me is Hinata and maybe Kiba" Naruto says "and your new genin team" Tsunade says "what now" Naruto says looking at her dumb founded "I decided you are taking on a genin team" Tsunade says

"when do I start" Naruto asks "right now your late" Tsunade says "hey sensei" Naruto asks "oh yeah here you go" Kakashi says throwing Naruto a small necklace box "try not to work them to hard" Tsunade says "personally I think you should raise the graduation grade a few years but I'll see what they can do" Naruto says "yeah I'll raise it two years after this one hopefully yours will get through" Tsunade laughs

"either way it will be D ranks for at least a year with heavy training before we even go on a mission outside the village" Naruto says "I can deal with that they might not" Tsunade says "I'd rather them pissed at me and alive than loving me and dead" Naruto says cracking his neck "ok then let's go meet the kids" Tsunade says clapping her hands

"stop forbidding my jutsu" Naruto says as they walk to the academy "stop making ones able to kill hundreds of people in one go" Tsunade says "don't complain if we go to war again I can be the front line and be home in time for lunch" Naruto says as they walk into the class room Naruto catches a black board duster without even looking up

"be careful who you prank" Naruto says flicking the duster at one of them hitting her square in the face "you have grown up" Tsunade smiles "know this you're dealing with the prank king of Konoha" Naruto shouts "or not" Tsunade sighs "how did you know it was me it could have been akira or Sosuke" the one Naruto hit shouts

"you have chalk dust all over your sleeves" Naruto says "told you, you had to dust off Yachiru" Sosuke sighs "alright you three your attacked by a Jounin what do you do" Naruto says serious "that's easy a feint then fall back to get you" akira says "I'm trapped in water prison jutsu he has a mid Chunin clone out and has to keep his right hand in jutsu to keep me in it what do you do" Naruto asks

"well ignoring the fact that Naruto the god reincarnation of the sage of the six paths son could easily get out use team work in order to distract the clone and make him pull his hand out letting you go" akira answers again "if I made you do D ranks and heavy training for two years" Naruto says "I could deal" Yachiru sighs "it would be annoying but I can do it" Sosuke says

"you find living annoying" Naruto asks "no its just I I'm sorry to speak out of turn sir" Sosuke bows "as you kids are now had you gone on the first mission I went on you would die" Naruto says "Naruto" Tsunade says "the average one of our team only came out un injured because she did no fighting Kakashi-sensei fought Zabuza while Sasuke and I fought Haku Sasuke and I both died" Naruto says

"ghost" akira screams "we only died for a minute or two" Naruto sighs "ok so here's what I say I'll do your test if you pass as I said two years training and d ranks inside the village if not you do two more years at school with me training you whenever I can" Naruto says "what's the test" akira asks "tomorrow come to the memorial stone at midday and don't eat or else you will throw up" Naruto says glaring at them using his aura to make them scared

"yes sir" they say and run out "was that really necessary" Tsunade sighs "yeah that's mild compared to how Kakashi did it" Naruto says "ok go take the day off you have been training all day and need a break" Tsunade says "now you're talking I'll probably see you tomorrow" Naruto says then runs off he gets home to see Hinata gearing up

"got a war to fight" Naruto asks crouching on the window sill "my little sister took over the Hyuga after Neji and they started to revolt against her even with all she has done and siding with my father I can't let them kill her" Hinata says "ok let's go" Naruto says "no I can't let you get hurt" Hinata says "the things we do for love" Naruto says gearing up "here I got this little beauty as a gift from the mist" Naruto says holding up a scroll unrolling it

he releases the seal and catches then executioners blade he puts it on his back as the holder appears "wow one of the seven swords" Hinata says Naruto pushes up his head band uncovering his left eye "some men say they would go to war for a girl I actually am" Naruto smirks "thank you Naruto but please try not to kill anyone" Hinata says "well this is going be a bit difficult" Naruto laughs grabbing a drink of water "ok let's head out" Naruto says stretching his shoulders "ok we have to go now" Hinata says Naruto nods and they take off

they land on the branch roof "ok you go to your sister I'll try and hold them off out here" Naruto says as they jump onto the roof of the main building "thank you" Hinata says jumping down then through a window Naruto walks to the branch family house "hello" Naruto shouts "lord Uzumaki" a young girl bows "where is everyone" Naruto asks closing his left eye

"sir is your eye hurt" she asks running to his side "no its fine I just don't want it kicking in and forcing you to talk" Naruto says pulling his headband over his eye "now I'm kicking Hanabi Hyuga out as clan head and taking over myself as I should have done after Neji I will lead the Hyuga into an age of peace and happiness but I can only do that if no blood is spilt this day" Naruto says

"the kids are safe hidden in the room with some of the elderly the others are in the basement talking the plans over" the young woman says "thank you please look after the children and I'll show you what it means to be happy" Naruto says putting a hand on her shoulder "then hurry they attack soon" she shouts

Naruto nods and runs out in front of the entire Hyuga branch family "lord Uzumaki" one says "stop this" Naruto says "but she took away what Neji gave us what you gave us" Haruka Hyuga says "and they made a new seal to hurt us" another woman says "I'm sorry my friends but this isn't the answer but I can tell you what is" Naruto shouts "sir" a young man asks "I will be taking leadership of the Hyuga and create an era of happiness and peace for you" Naruto says over the chatter

"but we have to kill her it's all her fault" Kou shouts "no she is arrogant and stupid but she's not that bad the ones doing this are the people using her the main branch elders" Naruto roars "but the only way for me to help you is for no blood shed between clans men this day or any other" Naruto shouts "but we have to stop them" Haruka shouts

"I said no I forbid any bloodshed between family members remember they are still your brothers your sisters your aunts and uncles" Naruto booms "beside I'll have a gentle chat with them maybe tear a limb or two off and I'm sure they will see eye to eye with me" Naruto shrugs "you have to hurry then assassins went after her" Haruka shouts "thank you" Naruto says disappearing "he's faster than they say" Kou says

"what do you think you're doing here" Hanabi shouts "I'm here to save your life" Hinata says "how can a stupid failure like you help a prodigy like me" Hanabi screams "you are my sister I will fight with my life on the line to protect you" Hinata shouts "no you're not you your just a worthless ex Hyuga who no one wants to be around" Hanabi screams "I am still your big sister I will take care of you" Hinata shouts

"I am the head of the Hyuga I demand you to leave at once" Hanabi shrieks "some way for head of the Hyuga to be acting" Naruto says "Naruto-kun" Hinata says "you claimed something that was not yours to claim I allowed it in Nejis name as he wished to keep his family together but you have been used to subjugate the branch family thus I take your head ship and eject you from it" Naruto says

"you have no right" Hanabi screams "when I defeated your father I claimed his title as head of the Hyuga I gave it to Neji on the condition he did as I asked of him but now since you have the branch family in the state of wanting to kill you I have no choice but to banish you to the branch family" Naruto says

"you can't do it you have no right I will just use the seal of pain to get them to stop" Hanabi screams Naruto pulls out a scroll and unrolls it showing his and Hiashis signatures "the Hyuga is mine to do what I wish with now as your leader you will walk outside you will bow on your hands and knees and beg for their forgiveness and if I ever hear you wanting to use that vial seal it will be placed on you" Naruto says catching a few handfuls of kunai headed for Hanabi

"as head of the Hyuga I demand you come out" Naruto says three Hyuga drop down kneeling before him "Hanabi hands and knees begging for forgiveness" Naruto says "I would rather die" Hanabi shouts "that can be arranged" one of the Hyuga says "sit" Naruto orders "sir" they say "Hanabi you have to much pride" Hinata says "my lady" the three bow to Hinata "how dare you she is no Hyuga" Hanabi screams

"she is Hinata Senju student of the fifth hokage hero of the fourth great ninja war you will address her with respect and at least a hint of humility" Naruto growls "Naruto-kun" Hinata says "sorry Hinata I can't be the nice Naruto to someone who talks down to you like that" he says picking Hanabi up by her collar walking outside

"let me down I'll kill you" Hanabi screams "brave words I would mind you tone against me" Naruto snarls dropping Hanabi "all of you kill him" Hanabi screams "no we do not follow you anymore" Haruka shouts "do it now" Hanabi roars making a hand sign the branch family prepare for pain Narutos hand glows and body starts shaking

"what did…I ...tell you about …that" Naruto coughs clearly in great pain "lord Uzumaki" Haruka says "I can't hold it" Naruto says falling to his knee "Hanabi stop it now" Hinata screams "you have no right to order me" Hanabi screams Kou rushes Hanabi kneeing her in the face knocking her out

"I never liked you anyway" he says walking to help Naruto up "Naruto your bleeding" Hinata says running to his side "I'm fine" Naruto says wiping the blood from his mouth and nose "I fucking hate Hyugas" Naruto sighs leaning against the wall "here Hinata hand what's in here out" Naruto says holding up a piece of paper "this is" Haruka says "yeah just wack it over your new seal" Naruto says

"what is it" Kou asks looking at the paper Hinata gave him "it's a cancelation seal it prevents the monstrosity they put on you from activating" Hinata says helping the kids put them on "lord Uzumaki what did you do she was activating the seal" Haruka asks "a few years ago I put this seal on my arm" Naruto says rolling up his sleeve "what does it do" Haruka asks "it diverts" Naruto says

"what do you mean" Kou asks "Hanabi sent her chakra to activate the seal on you instead it diverted the seals activation to me so yours was active but I got what it does" Naruto says "so you just took it from all of us that's insanity" Haruka says "well I am insane" Naruto shrugs "no I mean if you took the pain for all of us then you would be dead" Haruka says

"what that I have had worse for longer" Naruto shrugs holding an arm up "please allow me sir" a young girl says "of course you can" Naruto smiles she helps him to his feet he takes a step and Hinata and Haruka catch him "let's sit you back down" Hinata says

a young man brings a chair out Naruto takes a seat and leans back "how did you have this set up already" a young girl asks pointing to the cancelation seal "there was a young girl looking after the kids I saw it on her and left a clone to fix it up its still studying it but from what I have seen by tomorrow I should be able to get rid of it its nothing compared to the seal of my great grandmothers that became the caged bird armature work on perfection that was" Naruto says

"your grandmother made the caged bird seal" Kou shouts "Mito Uzumaki made the doujutsu protection seal that some clan head butchered into the caged bird it's disgusting but this new one I can take off pretty easy" Naruto says "will it hurt you" Hinata asks "nah no risk what so ever" Naruto laughs "but I will need a lot of supplies" he says "and to rest up first" Hinata says "yeah but first I have to go take the elders down a peg" Naruto yawns getting up

Hinata nods Kou and Haruka trip Naruto into the chair and tie him up "guys let me up" Naruto says "I'm sorry Naruto-kun but you need the rest" Hinata says sitting on his lap "why are you sitting on him" a young girl blushes "because he could easily break the restraints but with me here I could get hurt if he does so he won't" Hinata smiles "defiantly not the shy little girl we once knew" Haruka smirks "don't worry Naruto-kun I'll take care of them Haruka will you take my place" Hinata says

she gets up pecks Naruto on the cheek and runs off Haruka sits on his lap "I order you to untie me" Naruto shouts "sorry sir but she scares us more than you do" Haruka says "what was your name" Naruto asks "my name is Haruka sir" she says "well then Haruka you are a very wise woman" Naruto says

The next day

"Come on my grandmother could do better than this and she died at the age of one hundred and seventy three" Naruto shouts dodging two kids "akira you're going to low Sosuke to high" Naruto says jumping over them

"Yachiru you're not hiding your chakra well enough" Naruto says as hundreds of training kunai pelt her "I'm literally working at low strength Jounin right now you have to work harder" Naruto shouts

The three of them charge him at once but get in each other's ways "god damn it were done its over you fail" Naruto says "lady Tsunade herself said we were the best of the academy how can you fail us" Yachiru shouts "come at me right here right now just you" Naruto says Yachiru runs at Naruto who just flips her onto the ground "Sosuke kill akira or I put Yachiru in the ground" Naruto says

they stand around silent "exactly they get a hostage your screwed" Naruto shouts "now the three of you come at me all at once you have ten minutes to prepare a plan" Naruto says looking at the names engraved on the stone

"hey guys how's it going" Naruto whispers to the rock "I'll make you proud mum dad old man Obito Rin pervy sage I promise I'll keep them alive no matter what" Naruto says catching two feet about to crash into his head and head butting a fist

"your hands probably broken you haven't trained your body to handle dealing out damage throwing a punch can hurt your hand a lot" Naruto says "don't worry I have Tsunade standing on guard to heal you up when we are done" Naruto says as a drop of blood falls into his eye

"if it makes you feel better my hand is broken" Yachiru says "hmm maybe I should stop holding back" Naruto smirks "don't be a dick" Tsunade shouts "fine I have already made my point" Naruto sighs "what's that stop being archaic and tell us" akira shouts

"what did you do to me" Naruto asks "nothing I got injured" Yachiru says "and the three of you together" Naruto shouts "we put a cut on you" Sosuke says "you got blood in my eye the three of you impaired the vision of a mid-level Jounin while working together in battle this is a serious screw over if you had someone like this waiting for me it would take me literally a second to take them out" Naruto says

"so before school at six am I'll see you for training AFTER school I'll see you until your parents say you have to go home" Naruto says "yes sensei" they salute "now go home and get ready for hell" Naruto says

A few weeks later

"ok she should be back anytime now" Tenten says "thank you so much for helping me set up I know how to cook but all this lovey dovey crap is new to me" Naruto sighs putting covers over all the plates of food "ok desserts in the freezer and fix your tie here and go with your other eye patch that one is a bit dirty" Tenten says

"oh I don't need it anymore just a force of habit" Naruto says taking it off showing his pure blue eyes "ok then good you owe me for all this" Tenten says "yeah I know you want seals on your weapons cuss I can make them elementally charged and when you activate a seal all the ones you have thrown come back into the scrolls" Naruto says

"thank you and also could you pick up a few shifts at the weapon store ever since the old man went I have been over loaded" Tenten says "sure and whenever you get an order that's too big for you or you just need a break I'll make a few clones for you" Naruto says "oh I need a partner and we can change the name to ten whirlpools and we can sell weapon seals and weapons with seals on them and the awesome ones will make a lot of money" Tenten says

"ok sure I'll come around tomorrow and we can work something out" Naruto laughs "ok have fun tonight remember condoms in the bathroom cupboard medicine cabinet your wallet and pocket" Tenten says "what you don't want to be aunty Tenten" Naruto smirks "not yet" Tenten smirks as they hear keys going into the door "ok see you tomorrow" Tenten says jumping out the window

Naruto quickly lights the candles checks his tie pops a breath mint and sits down before the door is unlocked "can you believe Kiba peeping on us" Sakura says as they walk in "Naruto-kun you" Hinata calls seeing him at the table "hi guys" Naruto sighs "oh Naruto is this" Ino asks "yeah kinda" Naruto says "you even put rose petals out" Sakura says looking at the ground

"yup" Naruto sighs "and dessert" Ino asks "in the oven and freezer" Naruto sighs "and" Sakura says "new suit cost more than most people make in year" Naruto says "you should have told me so I could dress up for you" Hinata blushes "you could be wearing a paper bag and you would still be the most beautiful person I have ever seen" Naruto says running to her side

"Please just give me a few moments to get changed" Hinata blushes running to their room "we will help her than leave" Ino says "looks good" Sakura says taking a bread stick off the table and following Ino into the room

Naruto falls to his chair "come on Naruto keep it together you have faced scarier than this" Naruto says shaking "no I can't I'm a coward I need out" Naruto shouts running to the window Tsunade Shizune and Tenten look at him "a bit warm in here" Naruto says opening another window "come on Naruto you have this we know you can do it" Tsunade says

"but we haven't even and I have never seen her eat caviar what if I hate the way she eats it" Naruto shouts "everything alright Naruto" Ino asks "totally fine" Naruto croaks "I can't do this abort mission" Naruto shouts at Tenten "come on Naruto we are cheering for you" Ayame says "how did you get on the roof" Naruto asks "we gave her a hand" Shizune says "but I was wrong who dose this at home she will think I'm a total loser" Naruto says trying to climb out the window

"no stay in there you can do this Naruto Uzumaki" Tenten says wrestling with him through the window "but what if she says no then wants to move out then I die sad and alone" Naruto says "that's a fair leap even if she would say no" Sakura says walking over pulling Naruto in sitting him down then slapping him "I needed that" Naruto says

"give him a cup of sake another smack and get out" Tsunade says closing the windows "ok Naruto take a drink" Sakura says tipping some sake into his mouth then slaps him again "come on Ino" Sakura says "yeah coming" Ino says as she runs past "the bread sticks are great" Sakura says taking another one and running out with Ino

"Naruto-kun" Hinata says walking out in a very short tight cut shiny purple dress Naruto looks at her 'come on brain work' one part of Narutos mind shouts 'you can do this big guy' another says 'say her dress looks nice and she has beautiful eyes' another says

"you have dress eye nice beautiful looks" Naruto blurts out all the girls outside face palm "thank you Naruto-kun you look very handsome as well" Hinata smiles "seat take a here" Naruto says pulling out her chair "thank you" Hinata smiles letting Naruto tuck her chair in "did you make all this yourself" she smiles

"yes" Naruto says "I" he continues "did" he finishes taking a long pause in between each word "it smells delightful what is first" Hinata smiles "this one" Naruto says putting a tray in front of Hinata and his places he takes the lids off and fills there wine glasses he takes his seat

"I made this salad fresh all the stuff was just picked a few moments before I made it and the dressing is homemade" Naruto says as they start eating "what else do we have on the menu" Hinata smiles "steak and vegetables with mushroom gravy and something special for desert" Naruto smiles "ok then I can't wait" Hinata giggles they eat dinner talking about their days after they eat Naruto goes to the freezer and pulls out a light purple heart shaped cake

"it's beautiful" Hinata blushes "it's not done yet" Naruto says going to the oven pulling out a bowl and walks out the cake and pours it on the cake filling groves it makes the words 'will you marry me' she looks to Naruto who is kneeling holding a ring box up "yes forever yes always yes yes yes yes" Hinata shrieks tackling Naruto and hugging him as tight as she can "air" Naruto rasps

"make it a lot because you won't be getting any more for a while" Hinata says Naruto takes a deep breath and they start making out "do we bust in and say congratulations or leave them alone" Ino asks "well they are probably going to get busy so we should leave them alone" Tsunade says

Naruto picks up Hinata and puts her against the window he slaps the seals on the window and kisses her hard after a while Hinata pushes him to the bedroom Naruto strips his shirt off then unzips Hinatas dress she pulls her arms out of the shoulder straps and pushes it down

Naruto kneels down and kisses Hinatas stomach "Naruto-kun it tickles" Hinata giggles Naruto pushes Hinata onto the bed "now Miss Uzumaki is there anything you would like" Naruto says climbing on top of her "all I ever want is you" Hinata smiles

Naruto undoes her bra with great difficultly then for a moment he loses himself staring at the exposed bosom of the pale goddess in front of him "if such a thing as perfection exists then it is in front of me" slips out of Narutos mouth "Naruto-kun" Hinata blushes

Naruto kisses Hinata stomach and slowly moves up gently caressing her breasts causing Hinata to squirm with pleasure "oh my god" Hinata moans after a few minutes Naruto moves up to her neck then slowly moving for her collar bone neck to her jaw Her breath catches as Naruto rubs her butt

she runs her fingers down Narutos back he nibbles on her ear plants a small kiss on her nose and moves to her lips Hinata fiddles with his belt then pushes his pants down she feels something hard rub against her leg "Naruto" she moans he reaches for her panties he pulls them down slowly dragging his tongue down her leg as they get to her ankles

she screams Naruto jumps back and checks the room "Hinata what's wrong" Naruto says quickly running to her side checking her body "I'm sorry Naruto it's just" Hinata says as the girls break the door down "what happened" Tsunade shouts "when he I" Hinata says pulling the blanket over herself

"So were you guys waiting outside as we were" Naruto asks "well I sort promised Jiraiya" Tsunade says "I couldn't let lady Tsunade wait alone" Shizune says "I got chatting with Shizune" Ino says "same" Sakura sighs "well uhh I'm going to talk to my fiancée so could I have the room" Naruto asks

"oh yeah" Tsunade says walking out "Hinata what happened" Naruto says sitting on the bed "when I was younger and got kicked out of the Hyuga" Hinata says Naruto pulls her underwear back on for her "it's because one night I was thrown out for not finishing my training I passed out on a bench and woke up as a man was pulling them down" Hinata says putting her hands over her eyes

Naruto hands her a tissue "when he left I threw up until my stomach was empty I went to my father for help and he beat me after a month I found I was pregnant I wanted to keep it but he told me to get rid of it I refused said no so he beat me harder than ever before sent me to the Hyuga doctor and forced them to cut the dead child out of me then healed the cut he continued to beat me for hours and hours then threw me out into the streets you found me a few hours later" Hinata says blowing her nose tears flowing freely

"when I was five it was my birthday after my standard birthday beating a group came back drunk they raped me for hours on end I thought about killing myself hundreds of times I was in the woods about to do it when I heard some boys shouting at someone I saw a girl getting beaten I helped her because that girl needed help I was able to keep going for the people who need help" Naruto says

"in short we both have had terrible disgusting things done to us but that doesn't make us terrible or disgusting Hinata to me you are the picture of perfection, purity personified regardless of anything you are the woman I love who I want to spend my life with if you accept me for what happened to me and my faults and flaws I will do the same for you" Naruto says wiping tears out of his eyes

"Naruto I love you no matter what you are the love of my life" Hinata says hugging Naruto he lays next to her and pulls her tight "please don't leave me" Naruto says burying his nose in her neck "I never will" Hinata says burying her face in his neck they fall asleep in each other's arms

Naruto wakes up at midnight he hears something drop in the lounge room he tries to get up without waking Hinata "what happened" Hinata asks "someone is in the lounge room" Naruto says "are they insane" Hinata yawns "must be" Naruto smirks pulling on his pants and jacket "leave or you will be made dead" Naruto slurs walking out to see everyone decorating

"I told you we would wake him up" Tenten says "how do we know that's actually him" Kiba says "so the person who broke in was crazy" Hinata giggles zipping up her jacket "hey" Kiba says offended

everyone glares at him "ok fair enough" Kiba says "so why did you break into my house" Naruto yawns "congratulations" Ino says pointing to a banner "how did everything go after we busted in" Sakura asks "we had a story time cried a little and fell asleep" Naruto says "so you dint make the sex" Kiba asks

"do we have to neuter you" Kurenai asks "no we fell asleep" Hinata blushes partially hiding behind Naruto "ok so what now" Naruto asks "well we can't really party right now" Tsunade says "I know an all-night café we can go to" Ino says "doesn't sound like there would be a lot of alcohol there" Kiba says "I think that sounds nice" Hinata says "ok then let's go" Naruto says opening the door everyone walks out

Naruto follows and locks the door and activates a seal "what was that" Choji asks "since we are all together you guys won't be breaking in so I properly locked it up" Naruto says "so you mean to say all this time you have been allowing us to break in" Tenten asks

"you really think I would leave myself so unprotected" Naruto stretches "you know what I just realised" Naruto asks "what's up" Ino asks "I'm only wearing my jacket" Naruto says "give use a second to put clothes on" Naruto says unlocking the door again and walking inside "what do you think they talked about instead of doing the usual for this situation" Ino asks "some things they have been meaning to talk about but they haven't been ready to" Tsunade says

"so you know" Sakura asks "yeah but trust me you don't want to know" Tsunade says shivering for a second "ok let's go" Naruto says holding his jacket over his shoulder "the whole time I have known you I don't think I have ever seen you without your jacket on" Choji says "now that you mention it neither have I" Shikamaru says "you have now" Naruto shrugs as they walk into the tea shop

"oh Ino your up late" the server says "yeah we were planning a surprised engagement party and they woke up" Ino says pointing to Naruto and Hinata who were holding hands "ok take a seat I'll bring menus out for you" there server smiles they all take their seats "ok so where do you think would be a good place to have your wedding" Kurenai asks

"Would you like me to do the flowers for you" Ino asks "I can do the service" Tsunade says "my family can cook" Choji says "I can help organise it" Shikamaru says "my family has a great field you might be able to use" Kiba says "asuma the second could be the ring bearer" Kurenai says

"this is scary" Naruto whispers to Hinata "please help me stay strong" Hinata says gripping his arm "I'm putting a stop to this" Naruto replies "ok guys yes Ino you can do the flowers Kurenai we would be happy to have A two be the ring bearer it would be awesome for your family to cook Choji Tsunade I wouldn't have anyone else do the service might use the field but we will have to talk about it and you three can be grooms men but I have to ask Gaara or Sasuke to be the best man well that narrows it down to Gaara but that aside Shikamaru that would be cool and I hope your mum will help uhh I don't know who I have to fight to gain Hinatas hand so can Shino Shikamaru Kiba and Choji have a fight with me some time and that should take care of everything for now and I will have a black coffee with four sugars a cup of French vanilla tea and some sandwiches" Naruto says as the server walks over

"what would you guys like" Naruto asks "I'll have just some French vanilla tea please" Ino asks "me as well" Hinata smiles "I'll take an earl gray" Sakura says "green for us" Shizune says "make it a pot of each" Naruto says putting a large note on the table "so is that just one pot of each or for each order" the server asks "three coffee two vanilla two green and three sandwiches" Naruto says

"ok then I'll be back in a moment" she smiles and walks off "well since you all wish to talk about the wedding might as well have enough to drink" Naruto smiles just about ready to jump out a window Hinata grips his arm "we aren't letting you go anywhere" Tsunade smiles "fine" Naruto sighs laying back listening to the girls talk

he pours everyone's drinks and enjoys his sandwiches casually listening to the girls chatter "right Naruto" Kurenai says "yeah what do you think" Sakura says "yeah settle it" Ino says "sorry what I was somewhere else" Naruto says "see guys never listen" Sakura says "I was thinking whether we should have the swan or sail boat serviettes also the music band or D.J. there is also the invitation font and how many we should prepare I have to find someone to walk Hinata down the aisle call in my cousin where ever the hell she is and I need to find a flower girl get a new suit and also find out how to keep Hinata calm through all this" Naruto says

"we were just asking if you think white or black underwear are better" Ino asks "white everyone knows that they look adorable" Naruto says taking a sip of his coffee "what about blue or pink" Sakura asks "that's a tough one but with that I realise this is a dream" Naruto says as he is shaken awake "what's up" Naruto yawns "did you seriously fall asleep" Sakura asks "middle of the night after all the adrenalin he had in his system left its understandable" Tsunade says

"why did he have that much" Kiba asks "because he was freaking out he tried to jump out the window three times" Tenten says "really three" Choji asks "not the same window" Naruto protests weakly "honestly I'd rather take Madara again then do that again less fear involved" Naruto pants drinking a cup of lukewarm coffee

"probably had some stupid dream huh" Sakura says "no for the serviettes I was thinking the swan design also music I think it would be better to have a D.J. over band and whites better than black if you know what I mean" Naruto says stretching his shoulders "you thought all that while you were sleeping" Ino asks Naruto just shrugs "I think that's a great idea" Hinata smiles

"and just so you know Tsunade there was some heavy opposition for you job" Naruto says "who else" Shizune asks "Gaara offered Koyuki Kazahana Hikaru and his father priestess Shion Mei offered as well so I'm not short of people who can marry us" Naruto says

"that's a lot of high profile names you just rattled off" Shikamaru says "yeah you should see the list of people who want to come I have a personal request for the daimyo to invite him when I get married" Naruto sighs "why would he" Shizune asks "he asked me if I would marry one of his daughters I told him my heart belonged to another" Naruto says "so he wants to see the woman who beat his daughter" Shikamaru says refilling his coffee

"I need to invite my family" Hinata says "yeah and our friends" Naruto says "that's already into the hundreds" Shikamaru says "the kages and their families and they will have to bring protectors also Hikaru and his dad Koyuki Shion uhh A will bring bee there are a few people the Uzu I need to invite" Naruto says

"so that's already around three hundred" Shikamaru says Naruto looks out the window and waves "what was that about" Sakura asks "oh the idea of a small wedding had to go" Naruto says getting a few chuckles "would your parents want to come" Hinata asks "yeah they probably would" Kiba says "most likely" Choji says

"with the fight if you fought lee that should make Neji happy" Tenten says "ok then I'll have to set that up" Naruto says "ok so we are going to have to get the latest wedding magazines to see what's what but I think we already got most the stuff thought about" Ino says "ok then well I need to go for a walk" Naruto says getting up

Tsunade and Sakura put their hands on his shoulders "you're not running away are you" Sakura says "me no just a walk fresh air and all that" Naruto says "I think I'll join you" Hinata says walking next to him they walk out "hey wait" Ino shouts the moment they set foot outside they disappear "but I have ideas" Ino says "they just got engaged we still have a while" Kurenai says "yeah that is true" Shizune laughs

"They're crazy there's no other explanation" Naruto says "they mean well" Hinata smiles "we have been engaged for under a day and we already have a lot sorted out" Naruto says "so where are we" Hinata asks looking around the cabin

"it's a shack Kakashi and I built when we were bored it's in the middle of the forest around the leaf no one for miles" Naruto smiles "how did you know we were talking about black or white underwear" Hinata asks "that's what you were talking about in my dream" Naruto says

"but my favourite underwear are ones just taken off you" Naruto says hugging Hinata "that sounded a lot less weird in my head" Naruto says stopping for a second "I'll bet it did" Hinata giggles moving in close "then want to try take your favourite off again" she whispers moments later they are both on the bed kissing heavily

Naruto unzips Hinatas jacket as she pushes his off "god no matter how many times I see it your figure is the best" Naruto says looking at her tight white shirt "you might need some more of them though I have heard really tight clothes are bad for your body" Naruto says "I'm glad to see your as nervous as I am" Hinata giggles slightly taking her shirt off as Naruto dose the same

Naruto moves back to Hinatas lips taking his time to enjoy them she lets out a moan as he slips his tongue in she follow his lead seeking the taste of his tongue Naruto moves to her neck roughly kissing it and gently biting her shoulder he slowly trails a hand down her stomach lifting her pants just enough to snake a hand in

"Naruto-kun could you wait a little longer" Hinata blushes "I would wait forever if you wished" Naruto smiles moving his hand back up her stomach then continues on to cup her breast Hinata grips Narutos back wanting to get closer to the man she loves "Naruto-kun I love you" Hinata says wiggling out of her pants

"I love you to" Naruto says lifting Hinata she wraps her legs around his waist "I'm ready" she blushes burying her face in his shoulder "could you pull one out of there while I work on getting my pants off" Naruto says handing Hinata his wallet her hands shake as she pulls out the small foil package Naruto slips his pants and boxers off

Hinata opens the package handing Naruto the latex ring "I have never used one before how does it work" Naruto asks "umm I'm sure it's not too hard" Hinata says Naruto puts her down as they try and figure it out "ok so it looks like it unrolls this way" Hinata says holding it onto Narutos throbbing penis "are you sure this will fit" Hinata asks looking at it

"umm pervy sage used to always say to check for wetness" Naruto says "oh umm I think it should be alright" Hinata blushes "oh umm so you want to try and" Naruto says "yes" is the only word out of Hinata mouth she puts her legs over the side of the bed Naruto kneels down and pulls Hinata towards him the tip goes in causing Hinata to let out a loud moan "I think it might hurt from here" Naruto says

"I'm ready" Hinata blushes Naruto pushes all the way in "your too big" Hinata cries out "I can't get out its pulling me in" Naruto says trying to gently pull out his tip rubs against her g spot "do that again" Hinata says Naruto gently rubs it "that feels really good" Hinata moans

Naruto slowly pulls almost the whole length out and pushes in he speeds up and Hinata starts moaning he leans forward and licks her left nipple she digs her nails into his back after a few minutes Naruto feels the pressure building up "Hinata I'm almost" Naruto pants

Hinata cries out in pleasure as she feels something warm inside her Naruto pulls out and falls to the bed next to Hinata "Naruto-kun that was amazing" she says putting her head on his chest "yes there is no way this moment could be better" Naruto pants stroking Hinata hair "Naruto… I love you" Hinata says as she falls asleep "and I you" Naruto smiles being sent to sleep by the gentle purring of Hinatas breathing

Naruto wakes to see the sun shining through the window he looks down to catch a glimpse of the radiant goddess on his chest he makes a shadow clone it makes them breakfast on the table

the door flies open as Kakashi and Anko burst in causing Naruto and Hinata to jump up "sensei" Naruto says "oh Naruto what are you doing here" Kakashi says "apparently the same thing you were intending to do" Naruto says "oh" Kakashi says looking at them to notice them hiding behind a sheet "the kiddies got it on" Anko laughs "so why are you here so early in the morning" Naruto asks pulling his pants on getting Hinatas for her "early its almost six" Kakashi says

"oh we slept all day" Naruto laughs "why couldn't you do it at your house" Kakashi asks "everyone was watching us" Naruto says "oh ok then" Kakashi says "well you might not want to use these sheets" Naruto coughs "we can go up or down stairs there's more beds there and we can work something out like a schedule tomorrow" Kakashi says "I'll take them home and wash them" Naruto says pulling a bag out of thin air "ok then see you later" Anko says pushing Kakashi down stairs

"that's something I never wanted to see" Naruto says quickly stripping the bed and putting the sheets in the bag "oh and I heard about your engagement good job" Kakashi says peeking his head up "thanks sensei" Naruto says as he links arms with Hinata and they leave "umm Naruto I couldn't find my panties" Hinata blushes

"I'm pretty sure they were in the sheets" Naruto whispers as they walk home they see a group of people sitting around his front door "you know there are bars tea houses even restaurant you guys could go to" Naruto says unlocking the door as they walk in "yeah but there not as fun as your house" Ino says "so where have you two been" Ino giggles "we" Hinata blushes "we went to a place I have in the forest" Naruto says "why would you go so far out" Tenten asks

"it's a lot quieter and the air is fresher" Naruto says throwing the contents of his bag into the washing machine then sitting down "is there any of that cake I smelt yesterday left" Kiba asks "of course I'll cut it up" Hinata smiles walking to the kitchen "so Naruto about working with me in the weapon shop" Tenten asks "yeah sure whenever I get spare time I'll be there I have heaps at the moment because of the fact I usually only get missions when they ask for me specifically" Naruto says "and there aren't many who can afford the second comings mission price" Ino laughs

"I'm not the second coming though I'm the reincarnation of the sages son the one who got the body not the one who got the eyes that's Sasuke they just gave me that name because I look like the guy from the books but in actually there have been heaps of them reincarnated like Madara and Hashirama" Naruto sighs "you sure know a lot about it" Sakura says "yeah the sage calls me in every once in a while for a class in ninshuu" Naruto says "ok then" Sakura says

"so then who wants cake" Hinata smiles "that's like asking who likes breathing" Kiba "he made thirty seven practice cakes how good is it" Tenten asks "it was one of the best I have tried" Hinata smiles putting the cake on the table and cuts it up

A year later

"hey Uzumaki wake up UZUMAKI" A shouts "will someone get him down from there" he shouts looking at Naruto hanging from the raikage monument by his leg "whaa happenth" Naruto slurs "just how much did you drink last night" Darui asks "all of it" Naruto coughs falling from where he was "what are you doing here" A asks "where is here" Naruto rasps

Darui hands him a bottle of water "the cloud village" Samui says "come on we were about to head out you can travel with us" A says "where's everyone else" Naruto yawns as they see a cloud of sand smash into a mountain then land next to them "hey Gaara" Naruto laughs "ok I just confirmed for everyone there is a mountain there" Gaara says holding his head "you guys had a good night" A asks

Gyuki appears in the distance "there's bee" Naruto says "maybe Gyuki will give us a ride to the leaf" Gaara says "I doubt Shukaku or Kurama will" Naruto says "yeah but Gyuki is nicer than them" Darui says "Gamakichi or Gamatatsu or Gamaken might give us a lift" Naruto says "ok then see if they are in" A says

Naruto summons Gamaken "what's up Naruto I'm probably to clumsy to help" he says "could you give us a lift to the leaf" Naruto asks "make sure you hold on tight I might be to clumsy to keep you on" he says "race you there" bee shouts taking off on Gyuki they all jump onto Gamaken and grip on soon they are hopping there way there

they land in an abandoned field "thank you Gamaken" A says "no need" he says and disappears "hey Naruto you alright after last night" Tsunade says "stop screaming" Naruto and Gaara say "here this will help" Tsunade says holding up two cups with a bubbling green liquid in them

they take it and down it in one gulp "uhg" Naruto chokes "needs salt" Gaara says "where did you guys get to" Kiba asks "hidden cloud" Gaara says Naruto flares his chakra up "what was that about" Shizune asks "letting Hinata know I'm back" Naruto says stretching

"Narutos back" Hinata smiles "how did you know" Ino says looking around "where the hell are we" Sakura asks "we are in the house Naruto-kun and Kakashi built" Hinata blushes "I'll bet they boys just stayed in the village somewhere" Sakura laughs

Meanwhile in Iwa

"Where the fuck am I" Sasuke says looking around "what on earth are you doing here" Kurotsuchi asks "big night" Sasuke shrugs "if you need a lift to the leaf grand dad is leaving in a few minutes" she says walking off Sasuke quickly follows her

"so we got a few days until the wedding what now" A asks "uhh I'm going to go find my fiancée" Naruto says "ok and Tsunade don't worry my little brother is riding his beast here to get here quicker" A says "ok I'm going to go find Hinata" Naruto says "here if they need it tell them to take a swig" Tsunade says throwing him a bottle

"Has anyone seen Kakashi-sensei" Naruto asks catching the bottle "there's enough time for him to get back from anywhere" A says "he was making out with Anko last I saw him" Gaara says "he will pop out of nowhere sooner or later" Naruto says

the air next to him starts spiralling "hey guys" Kakashi says "see" Naruto says "where did you end up" Gaara asks "land of waves" Kakashi says "the question is why did I end up in Kumo Sasuke in Iwa and you to the waves" Naruto says "we had a race to see who could steal a kage hat first" bee says "that's why I had this" Naruto says holding up the raikages hat "give me that" A shouts snatching it

"Naruto-kun" Hinata shouts almost tackling him to the ground "hey kitten" Naruto says hugging her "you guys have fun" Naruto asks "the girls are in your cabin hung over" Hinata giggles "I stole the raikages hat" Naruto laughs "I did get the Mizukages" Kakashi says holding it up "I'll take that" Terumii says grabbing it out of his hands "hey Mei" Naruto smiles "good to see you again Naruto" she says hugging him

"you to sis" Naruto says "wait sis" Gaara asks "Terumii was an alias they are actually a branch family of the Uzumaki" Naruto says "so you got the mist under your thumb" A says "have you ever tried to give an Uzumaki an order they don't want to do" Tsunade says "you have a better chance of forcing a tailed beast to play fetch" Kakashi says

"so we are going to have a party" Mei asks "after last night" Naruto asks "just give me my damn hat back" Onoki shouts "I have to show them I got it first" Sasuke shouts falling to the ground "I got one" Sasuke says holding it up "so did we" Naruto and Kakashi say pointing to the raikage and mizukage

"so where do we put the gifts" Onoki asks "I'm taking care of that" Shizune says the three kage hold out seals "I'll put them with the rest we have a pile of seals almost as tall as me" Shizune chuckles "imagine how much more you would have if you unsealed them all" Mei laughs "we are going to need a new house with all this stuff" Naruto says

"oh I got you covered on that" Gaara says pulling out a huge scroll and tossing it to Naruto "what is it" Naruto asks "a huge house just put it on a base and your good to go" Gaara says "thanks buddy" Naruto laughs "Temari got it in there with your help anyway" Gaara says "she is good at sealing and I'm happy to help her" Naruto smiles "a sage is capable of many things" Gaara says "you saying your sister is a bad student" Naruto says "she's difficult" Gaara says

"and she's right behind me isn't she" Gaara says Naruto sways to the side slightly seeing Temari and Kankuro "yeah" Naruto says "hey Naruto-sensei I think I got another rank the other day" Temari says "I'll give you a test after we are done with everything you know the wedding and all" Naruto says wrapping an arm around Hinata "so what now" Gaara asks

"so you guys to making babies yet" Mei asks "umm" Hinata blushes "what" Naruto says "you mean" Naruto says looking at her "well" Tsunade says "we checked" Shizune says "and yes" Hinata blushes hugging her stomach "oh my god" Naruto faints everyone just stands around looking at each other "so he's happy" Sasuke asks "I'm going to be a father whoo" Naruto shouts jumping up

Naruto runs around shouting "yeah defiantly happy" Temari says as they watch Naruto becoming just a streak of orange hearing his shouts of joy he comes to a stop to kiss Hinata he kneels down and puts his ear to her stomach "you don't know me yet but I'm your daddy and I will take care of you with everything I have" Naruto says kissing her stomach "Naruto" Hinata blushes and kneels down hugging him

"And scene this cheesy romance is over" Gaara says walking out in front of them

"The end"

* * *

i hope you liked it i have been working on writing better the one class i completely failed was English weird that i writing huh but that aside

please comment and tell your friends and feel free to pm me even just to say hi

sign Jman1122


End file.
